forrestfwikifandomcom-20200215-history
Lego Batman The Joker's Team Up!
In The Batcave, Batman hears that two Jokers called Mark Hamill Joker and Heath Ledger Joker have partnered. Batman goes on his files but discovers that Robin has deleted all the files for pictures of naked people. In anger, Batman screams out,"Robin!!!!!" As punishment, Batman tells Robin to stay in the cave until he gets back, and tells Robin not to play Wii and he's paying Batgirl to keep an eye on him. Robin says that he hates Batgirl because she always brings over her girlfriends and makes Robin have kissing contests. Batman does not know what to say and walks off. At the bank, the two Joker's come out of the bank. Heath Ledger Joker suggests that they set up a scheme to show Batman what true human nature really is. But Mark Hamill Joker suggests they carve a smile on his face and laughs. HL Joker says he laughs a lot, when HL Joker was in The Dark Knight, he laughed but not all the time. MH Joker says that The Dark Knight is all they hear about and MH Joker himself had a TV Show which lasted over seven years but the world still thinks that HL Joker is top Joker and laughs. He laughs over and over again, and HL Joker calls him a prick. Batman lands and fiercely prepares for battle. MH Joker asks him if he came by to say hello but Batman says,"You can say hello to my boot as it cracks your head open like a fucking water melon!" Batman slams MH Joker against a wall but HL Joker stabs Batman in the shoulder. Batman throws a batarang but misses. MH Joker throws a bomb and Batman says,"Holy Fu-!!!" But the bomb flings him backwards and he is covered in blood. MH Joker and HL Joker come over and hold Batman at gun point. He begs for his life but is shot. At The Batcave, Batgirl and her girlfriends decide that Robin and her should have a dance off but Robin refuses. A wrecked and bloodied Batman comes in. Robin asks him if he died but Batman replies,"Almost. Those two Jokers kicked my Bat ass, seriously there's two of them and one of me, it isn't fair." Robin says that he wish he could help but Batman tells him he is worthless. Robin then says,"Or am I?" Batman then shouts,"You are!!!" The next day, Robin builds a Wormhole Generater to burge their universe with another demention. At Joker's lair, HL Joker asks MH Joker why he's been so quiet and MH Joker replies that he doesn't know what to do with himself and he's just a worthless clown now. But HL Joker says they just need to find a new foe since Batman's dead. But Batman jumps in and introduces his new sidekick,'Old Man.' Batman then kicks HL Joker and punches and throws MH Joker. Alfred shoots MH Joker but Alfred ends up getting half of his face shot off. HL Joker and MH Joker aim their guns at Batman but he uses Alfred as a Human Shield but all of his body parts blow off. Just as the Jokers are about to kill Batman, The Tumbler (the Batmobile) bursts in with Christian Bale Batman and Robin. Robin says he bought batup (backup) and Batman doesn't know what he means. CB Batman shouts out in a raspy voice that no one can understand. MH Joker then says,"Who is this clown?" Then CB Batman pops up behind and replies,"Um Butnum!" (I'm Batman!) then throws MH Joker in the air. He throws a batarang, which deflects off The Tumbler and hits HL Joker. CB Batman throws HL Joker to the side and begins hitting him in the face and throws him to Batman, who tackles him out the window. MH Joker falls on Robin and throws him out the window. Batman punches HL Joker and CB Batman kicks MH Joker out the window and Batman fires a net at them, capturing them. Batman thanks Christian Bale Batman and he thanks him in a raspy voice. At The Batcave, Batman ties up The Jokers and introduces them to The Wormhole Generater which he invented, Robin then says,"Hey!" (cause he built it). Batman decides to send The Jokers to the most terrible universe of the Batman Mythos ever, Joel Schumacher's Batman Forever. He then transports The Jokers to the universe. Robin suggests that they should send Christian Bale Batman back to his own universe, but Batman says that Christian Bale Batman is actually a cool guy and wants to keep him here for a while. The two decide to go down to the bar and grab a beer. Robin asks if he can come but Batman says the illegal drinking age is twenty one but Robin says he is twenty five, but Batman says,"Really? Wow!" and leaves. After the credits, one of Batgirl's girlfriends attempt to have sex with him but he refuses and starts running.